


Understand

by Moonlightmusic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightmusic/pseuds/Moonlightmusic
Summary: With Draco Malfoy being quiet all day, you take it upon yourself to figure out why





	Understand

Another day of classes came to an end, almost as fast as they began. Everything proved to be uneventful, no quizzes or test instead just simply being a day full of lecture and spell casting. With days like these, you’d usually turn to your friends to find some form of enjoyment but the quietness of one made everyone go silent.

Draco Malfoy hadn’t spoken a word all day.

As you had switched from class to class, you made an attempt to talk to him to see what was going on in that head of his but got nothing from it. In fact, he acted almost as if you weren’t there at all, ignoring you and keeping his eyes front. The others in your group told you not to bother him, seeing as he gets distant from time to time, but something inside you made you ignore that statement.

Everyone was on their own at this point, each having a prior engagement to attend to. You however didn’t, and instead chose to trail a few feet behind the pale boy to see where he was going. Many could call this weird and stalkerish, but in reality, it was far from that. All you wanted to do was see what was wrong and help him, that’s what friends are for.

Following him brought you to the grounds outside, an evident chill was harsh in the air. Wrapping your arms around yourself and rubbing them up and down to stay warm, you continued to stay behind. In all honesty, you felt as if he noticed you beforehand but chose to say nothing. Maybe he didn’t care or felt as if you would stop the moment the cold wind hit you. Nevertheless, you continued to walk his way as he traveled down, only to stop at an area of axed trees.

 With their rotting stumps left behind, he took seat on one of them and finally brought his gaze over to you. You took that as an invitation to take a few steps forward, trying to bring a smile to your red face. He didn’t return it, instead bringing his gaze back to the distance. “So… what brings you here?” he asked, his voice surprisingly quiet.

You shrugged, taking a seat next to him. “You tell me.”

“I thought I made it obvious that I didn’t want to Y/N.”

His tone of voice made it difficult for you to answer as you were unsure if he actually wanted one or not. With that plaguing your mind, you both sat there in silence and watched at the birds flew. Something about it was tranquil and calming, and you had hope it would somehow put him in a better mood. However, you knew that was easier said than done.

“Y/N, you know you don’t have to sit here,” he reminded you. That brought you out of your trance-like state and caused you to bring your eyes to his. “I’ll be fine on my own.” His voice continued to get softer as he spoke, almost as if he didn’t want to be heard. It seemed as if he was covering something up, most likely being the fact that he was upset. “Really. Go.”

As you sighed, you took that as the cue to get up and finally leave not wanting to upset him anymore. However, you took slow and small steps in hopes that he would call you back over and open up about his problems, yet you know that was only going to happen in a fantasy. Looking over your shoulder, you caught sight of him one final time before returning to higher ground and back inside.

~~~

As day turned to night, you sat up in your bed and continued with your studies. To your own surprise, your thoughts weren’t consumed by him, instead attempting to focus on the multiple lectures you had today. He would only enter your mind whenever you were distracted by something else, which could easily be fixed by bringing your eyes back down to your notes and books.

Friends would come and go from your bedroom quarters, asking if you wanted to hang out or do anything, yet you always declined their offer. While you knew sitting here and isolating yourself wouldn’t fix anything, if there is anything to fix that is, but you didn’t know what else to do. Being the caring person you were, you wanted to know what was bothering your friend to the point of silence during your morning classes and somehow you were going to find out. All in all, you wanted to help in some way, shape, or form even if you couldn’t fix the situation entirely.

It was then when you heard a knock on the door, a black-haired student peering in. It was Pansy, a piece of folded paper resided in her left hand. “Draco told me to give this to you,” she explained as she took a few steps inside. Without hesitation you took it from her hand as she sat next to you, moving the book that lied there.

_Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower._

_-Draco_

“I wonder what he wants,” Pansy thought out loud. “He was so quiet today.” You could only shrug, although you had a slight idea floating in the back of your mind as to why. You two sat there for a moment, a small amount of chatter rose from you both stemming from different topics. After some time had passed she took her leave and shorty after did you follow to find Draco.

With it being after hours, you had to be careful with each step you took. While the Slytherin prefects wouldn’t mind it was the others you needed to worry about after leaving the dungeon, and so you tiptoed around with bated breath. Once you found yourself at the main entry room, you carefully started to head the direction of the astronomy wing.

To your surprise, there weren’t many perfects lingering about. It was quite possible that you caught them in their switching period, or maybe they knew that not many students would test their luck and come to the tower. Regardless, you only had to keep out of the sight of two before you found the astronomy staircase that spiraled up to the top of the tower. Taking that was the home stretch, getting you to where you needed to be.

You didn’t see him at first, making you think that you waited too long and now he was gone. However, as you let your eyes survey the area around you saw his figure leaning against the guard railing as he looked up at the star-filled night sky. Taking a few steps towards him didn’t get any from of a response, not even a glance over the shoulder, so you continued and took your stop next to him. That finally when his gazed shifted to you only to return to the stars seconds later.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come,” he admitted. That took you by surprise, giving him a curious eye.

“Why’s that?” you asked. To that he only shrugged, remaining silent. With a light shoulder you nudged him, wanting an answer.

He let out a hefty sigh. “Just some things.” You could tell he was lying, it was obvious, but what could you do? Pester him for answers? That would only anger and upset him more, so you easily decided against that. Before you could think of anything else he spoke again. “Do you know what it feels likes to be a stranger in your own skin? To not recognize the person in the mirror that used to be yourself?”

Out of everything that you thought he would say, that was not on the list. In fact, it confused you and he could tell by your silence, so he continued.

“Please don’t misunderstand me, I do know who I am. I’m Draco fucking Malfoy, the Slytherin poster-boy.” As he spoke with a smirk you couldn’t help but let a small chuckle escape from your lips. “I’ve had everything handed to me, and slowly I’ve been throwing it away.”

“What do you mean by that?” You kept a quiet and calm voice, inching yourself slightly closer to him. With the sound of fabric shuffling, you noticed he was closer to you too.

“I think you already know,” he told you. Shaking your head, you told him that you didn’t. “Just trust me on that, okay?”

Even though you didn’t, you nodded anyways. As the years went on, Draco became less and less vocal about his home life and himself to an extent. Slowly he became shrouded in mystery, no one ever knowing exactly what was going on in that head of his. Maybe it was for the best, but you yourself knew that bottling up emotions wasn’t healthy for anyone. With the way he was speaking and what he was saying, it was becoming clear that that was something he is currently doing.

Maybe tonight was the night he sought to get them out.

“So why did you choose here?” you asked. While you kept your eyes on him his own were up at the sky, looking as if he was lost in oblivion. Part of you thought he was ignoring the question, his expression never changing as he kept his focus on the sky. That was the case however, his lips finally moving.

“It’s secluded,” he admitted. “Away from everyone and everything, allowing me to forget my problems for a few hours.” With that being said, you asked him if he came here often. “Yea, whenever it starts becoming too much.”

“When what starts becoming too much?” Even though he claimed you already knew you couldn’t for the life of you realize what it was. He side-eyed you before turning around to rest his back against the railing, you choosing not to do the same. “Please, just tell me Draco.”

“The bullshit of it all,” he harshly declared. “My parents, this school, the expectations of it all. It’s coming to the point where nothing I ever do is good enough, not for what they want me to do. All of this pressure has slowly been building on my shoulders for years and I’ve only noticed now what it all truly means.”

At that point he became silent, his little outburst over. A question arose in your mind, one that you didn’t dare ask. There wasn’t a point, you finally understood so you said something else. “I’m sorry for not realizing sooner.” Catching his attention, he looked over at you.

“I don’t want or need your pity, I just want you to understand.”

“I do,” you clarified. “I honestly do.”

The sudden feeling of his lips pressing against your cheek made your face go read, your eyes darting his way. You then locked them as he pulled away, matching each other gaze before he turned around and started heading towards the staircase. Without hesitation, you followed and grabbed his wrist pulling him to a stop.

“What was that for?” He didn’t answer, causing you to let go of him. Still, he stood there as if he was waiting for you to speak. You never did, so neither did he as he continued to walk away. Just as it was earlier today, you trailed a few feet behind him.

It wasn’t long before you both reached the common room, almost ready to part ways. You had hopped he would speak at one point, but he never did except to tell you goodnight and that he would see you tomorrow. You returned the words, heading upstairs to finally get some sleep.

           

             

           


End file.
